A number of analogs of the nucleoside antibiotic, decoyinine, will by synthesized by chemical methods. The compounds have a potential use as antitumor or antimicrobial agents. The analogs to be prepared will have the vinyl ether structure of decoyinine, but will be altered in structure in the furanose ring, at the anomeric carbon atom, and at C-5'. The unsaturated 4', 5'-bond will be inserted by elimination reactions from the preformed nucleosides. The new compounds will be screened for anticancer and antimicrobial activity. The observed biological activity of these compounds should aid in the design of better nucleic acid antimetabolites.